You Look Good In My Shirt
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy! Based on the song by Keith Urban. It's been a year since House and Cuddy got together, describes a weekend together in their relationship. Part 2 in a 3 part series. Please R&R! Rated T!


6/19/2008

6/19/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. I don't own the song "You Look Good In My Shirt". It's sung by Keith Urban from his CD "Golden Road".

Rated T Please R&R

A/N: This story takes place a year after "When The Sand Runs Out". This is a sequel to "When The Sand Runs Out". Established Romance and AU. Part 2 in a 3 part series.

House reclined on his black leather couch, wearing a pair of blue jeans, light blue boxers, socks, and an old navy blue t-shirt, watching an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants and drinking a whiskey tumbler which was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. It was a Friday night and he was relaxing and for once in a very long time, he was content for the moment. House and contentment didn't go together very often. He had had a good day today, Cuddy only yelled at him 8 times to do clinic duty, which for House was a record, he saved his patient and he only pissed off 7 patients and their families, another record for him. House unconsciously massaged his right thigh and grimaced in pain and grabbed his glass and took a pull. He set it down and went back to watching TV. He didn't see however, the woman standing behind him wearing nothing but one of his old black Rolling Stones t-shirts.

House smiled once more, all was well in his life as well as could be expected when you have a Vicodin habit, a drinking habit, you're antisocial and you're a jerk to everyone you meet, but you're a brilliant doctor and you have a hot girlfriend. Not to mention she's the Dean of the Medicine. Yes it was true, House and Cuddy hooked up a year ago, give or take a few days. Life couldn't be sweeter for House, heck he regularly got laid, at least 4 nights a week, not including the weekend.

Lisa Cuddy was not only House's boss, but the object of his affection and for her life couldn't get any better. Who would've thought that life with House, while at times could be infuriating with his arguing both at PPTH and at home with him in his apartment that they shared, but life could also be sweet and sexy. Like the time House endured watching the movie "Pride and Prejudice" (the 2005 version), on Cuddy's birthday just so she could be happy. And how other times, House took her for a ride on his bike.

Most of the time life was great between them, but that's not to say that they didn't have their fights. They fought about what every other couple fights about, work issues, his dirty clothes on the floor, House constantly buying alcohol, lack of food in the apartment, which was House's fault since he never went shopping, House's refusal to do clinic duty, Cuddy's constant work-a-holic personality, the pressure she put on herself to always do things right the first time and so many more things. It was common for House and Cuddy to have screaming matches that ending up with House on the couch, passed out drunk of course and Cuddy slamming the bedroom door in anger.

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you_

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
Baby, we caught up real fast_

_(Chorus)  
And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That's right  
You look good in my shirt_

Cuddy walked up behind House and covered his eyes with her hands. House knew that it was her, not just by the feel of her hands over his eyes, but from the scent of her perfume. It smelled of coconut and it was one of his favorite smells. House then proceeded to rattle off names while Cuddy just laughed "Cameron, Chase, Thirteen" House then grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face, he had a smile on his face which for House was very rare.

Cuddy then came over to the front of the couch and stood in front of House with a sexy grin on his face. He loved what he saw, Lisa Cuddy standing in front of him with her makeup all done up, wearing nothing but an old black Rolling Stones t-shirt. "You like what you see House?" she said with a sexy smile. "Damn right I do" he replied as he pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. They spent the night laughing and talking and eventually ended up making love in the bedroom.

House woke up the next morning, rolled over and looked at the clock which read 9:00a.m. Then he grabbed his ever present Vicodin bottle, opened it and dry swallowed a pill. He put the bottle back on the night stand, looked around the room for his boxers which had been thrown someplace in the room the night before. He grinned as he thought of their passionate love making from the night before. House could feel himself getting aroused just as the thought of it. House grabbed his cane which rest nearby on the floor and used it to grab his boxers which lay a little further away. Once he put his boxers on, he made his way out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once that was done he limped into the kitchen to find Cuddy standing at the kitchen island wearing nothing but his t-shirt from the night before as she sipped her coffee and read the newspaper. Cuddy smiled at House as he came into the room, he just grunted hello and headed towards the coffee machine. After House got coffee and cereal and stood at the kitchen island eating and drinking, he couldn't help but stare at the beauty that was Lisa Cuddy, even with her messed up hair and still sleepy look on her face, not to mention the t-shirt she wore, to him she still looked hot.

_Well now I'm not saying we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on_

_(Chorus)_

_C'mon now  
Aww that's right  
Oh you look so fine_

_(Chorus x2)_

Over this day and the next day and the days, weeks, and eventually months and years that followed, House and Cuddy had their share of ups and downs, mostly ups though. Every morning House smiled as he woke up because he got to see the love of his life wearing nothing but his t-shirt on, what man could ask for more? Life was so good!


End file.
